With a little help
by Aemon
Summary: When Aragorn and Legolas both seem to struggle with their inner feelings, all they need is a little help. And who better to offer that help, than our own little concerned Sam


**With a little help**  
  
"Oh Aragorn, look! Isn't that a pretty flower? It looks so delicate, so fragile and still it's able to survive amongst all these rocks," Alissa said, holding the flower's head carefully with one hand, while clinging tightly to Aragorn's upper arm with the other. "Yeah, yeah, it looks great," the ranger answered. Oh my god, how long will I have to endure this torment? We've been walking through these gardens for hours and hours and I'm getting sick of it. Aragorn had tried every polite excuse he could find to get rid of the girl, but she just wouldn't take a hint. She went on and on about the flowers, the butterflies, the scenery, anything really. And she actually believed that Aragorn was enjoying himself. Well, guess again! If he had known this from the start, he would've refused the invitation for a walk right there and then. True, he was one of a few who could appreciate the beauty of a single flower amongst a pile of rocks - except for the Elves of course - but he could only take so much. And that line had been crossed, several hours ago to be precise. He desperately needed to get rid of Alissa, but he couldn't just tell her she was an annoying little brat and that he didn't want to spend another minute in her presence. He was too much of a gentleman to do that. But how was he to escape, then?  
  
"Lord Aragorn! Lord Aragorn, I've finally found you!!" Aha, could this be his rescue?! Aragorn tried to hide the look of relief as he turned towards the approaching messenger, but didn't quite succeed. "Yes boy, tell me what's wrong?" "Lord Aragorn," the messenger replied. "We've been looking for you for hours. You are needed in the conference room. Master Gandalf and the others are waiting there for you." Oh damned, the meeting!!! How could he've forgotten about the meeting?! It would've been the perfect excuse. Ah well… "Dear Alissa, please forgive me but I must respond to this calling, as much as it grieves me to interrupt our pleasant stroll. I simply cannot refuse a calling from Gandalf." "I understand. You must do your duty. But promise me we'll meet again tomorrow." Alissa whispered dramatically. Aragorn just nodded and ran off.  
  
He could feel the tension as he entered the room. Why did he suddenly feel as if an Orc was standing behind the door, waiting for him to close it so that he could cut his head right off? " Ha Aragorn, glad you could make it. I sure hope we didn't disturb anything 'important'?" Gandalf's voice was as cold as ice. He obviously wasn't in a good mood and Aragorn coming in 3 hours too late sure didn't improve anything. "I'm sorry, but it really wasn't my fault. I was with this girl, Alissa, and we were walking and she kept going on and on about the flowers and I kinda forgot about the meeting and...," Aragorn started to explain but he was quickly cut off by Gandalf. "YOU FORGOT???!!! You forgot about the meeting??? Oh Aragorn, stop making up such lame excuses and just sit down!" Aragorn hastily took his seat.  
  
Sam was getting really bored with all this. First they had spent 3 hours waiting for Aragorn and now the others were discussing things he really didn't know anything about That wasn't surprising since he had spent all of his young life in the safety of the Shire. He never had to worry about anything and now all of a sudden there were things like travel-routes, luggage and stuff to think about. The others seemed to know exactly what they were talking about but to him it didn't make any sense. Of course he knew that it was all very important but since he had no clue of it all, how could he participate in the discussion? So he started studying his travelling companions. Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli were thoroughly discussing the dangers of their plan, with Gandalf of course leading the conversation and Gimli and Boromir occasionally giving a small suggestion. Frodo just sat there and absorbed all the information. He would need it the most since he was the Ringbearer and he was therefor the most important member of the Fellowship. Merryn and Peppin on the other hand were not paying any attention at all. They were whispering and giggling all the time. So they were either making a menu of the things the would like to eat on their journey (but probably wouldn't get) or they were planning some sort of practical joke. In any case, nothing interesting. At last, Sam rested his eyes upon Legolas. The Elf sat there, a little laid back, most part of his face hidden behind his long, blond hair. At first sight, he seemed to be listening carefully to what was being said by Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli. But when Sam looked a bit closer, he noticed that Legolas was staring at something across the table. As Sam followed the direction of that intense stare, he discovered that the subject of the Elf's interest wasn't an object, but a person. It was Aragorn. Sam was a little surprised but also somewhat curious at the sudden interest of the prince of Mirkwood for the ranger, who, in turn, seemed to be completely ignorant of the attention he got. Why does Legolas look at Aragorn in such an intense way? It's like he wants to absorb every detail of the man's figure. He's never done that before. Sam pondered. But then he started to remember certain things. Things he thought to be of no importance but now he wasn't so sure anymore. There was that time when Aragorn was practicing his swordmoves. Everyone had gathered on the open field to watch the elegant way Strider yielded his massive sword. But come to think of it, Legolas seemed to be much more fascinated by the bulging muscles on Aragorn's naked torso. And then all those times the Elf's alabaster face had turned to a soft crimson when Aragorn had touched him or had spoken to him. Could it be? Could it be that Legolas had lost his heart to….Aragorn? "Sam, are you coming?" Sam looked up in surprise and noticed he was the only one still sitting at the table. All the others had left the room already, except for Frodo, who was standing in the doorway. "Yes, yes, I'm coming!"  
  
_A few days later_ It was a beautiful night. The dark sky was covered with stars and a pale moon tried hard to chase the darkness away. Sam leaned out of his window and took a deep breath, the cool nightair filling his lungs. The others of the Fellowship had gone to bed already but Sam couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Legolas and what he had seen in those clear blue eyes: love, lust and also a little bit of pain. Sam didn't like it when someone was in pain. It always felt as if he shared that emotion. He wanted to help the Elf but he didn't know how. Suddenly he was torn away from his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. He looked out of his window and saw a dark shadow disappearing into the woods. Should he wake anybody? No, it was better to let them sleep, they needed the rest. Quickly he ran out of his room, down the stairs and into the darkness of the night. He could hear the crushing of leaves and followed the sound until it suddenly stopped. Sam looked around and saw a small clearing. He carefully approached it, trying very hard not to make a sound. He shouldn't have bothered cause the person in the clearing was making so much noise he wouldn't have heard the Hobbit anyway. And that person was Aragorn. He was attacking a big bush with his sword, chopping away at the leaves and branches, all the while mumbling something Sam couldn't understand. The little Hobbit immediately understood that something was troubling the ranger and decided to help him. "Hmm, Aragorn, what did that poor, innocent bush do to make you give it such a violent trim?" In one swift move, the man turned around and had the tip of his sword dangerously close to Sam's throat. Sweat was dripping down his face and he had an bewildered look in his eyes. "Aragorn, it's me, Sam! I just came to talk to you!" Sam yelled while carefully pushing a way the cold steel. "I…I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't hear you coming." Sam sat down, leaning against a tree and motioned Aragorn to do the same. "Aragorn, it seems to me that you're troubled by something. Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn sighed:" There's nothing to talk about. I mean, it's something I have to work out for myself and I don't think you can help me with it." "Try me," Sam replied. Aragorn looked at the Hobbit, sitting next to him. Something in that gentle smile, those encouraging eyes made him give in to the urge to confide in Sam. "Okay Sam, but you have to promise me you won't tell anybody." "Of course, I promise." "For a few weeks now, I have been having these…strange…feelings for Leg…a certain person. Every time I see him…eh…this person, my knees go all soft, my hands start to sweat and I can't stop my body from shaking. When he talks to me, I blush. When he touches me, I blush. Damned, the only thing he has to do is look at me and I feel the blood rushing to my face. But I can't tell him how I feel, because he would think I'm some kind of a freak! What should I do?"Aragorn cried out in despair. Sam had been listening quietly and he had noticed that Aragorn referred to the subject of his affection as 'he' and 'him' so that must mean… "Aragorn, are you in love with a man?" he asked carefully. "Yes, I am!! I'm a freak!! The Valar have put this unbearable burden on my shoulders for my love will remain unanswered forever! Legolas will never love me!!" Realizing he had just given away the name of the one he loved, Aragorn stopped his tirade and waited for the Hobbit's reaction, fearing the worst. But it was not as bad as he had expected. Sam laid his arm on Aragorn's shoulders and gave him a little hug. "You are not a freak," he said with a soothing voice. "Nobody gets to choose who they fall in love with. But you were right, I can't really help you with this. However, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." And with one last supporting squeeze in the shoulder, the little Hobbit disappeared into the woods, leaving behind a very confused man.  
  
Back in his room, Sam quickly got dressed for the night and slipped under the covers. But sleep wouldn't come. He tossed and turned for a while, but finally decided it was useless. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd heard earlier that night. It was obvious that Aragorn was in agony and that in turn hurt the ever caring Hobbit. And then there was Legolas and the things Sam had discovered about him. There had to be something he could do to help his friends. But what? Sam spent the rest of the night pondering over this problem. Then, finally, as the sun announced the dawning of a new day, a plan had taken shape in his mind.  
  
T.B.C.? 


End file.
